


What's your secret Cas?

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sex Toys, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Cas dropped back onto the couch with a relieved sigh.Relieved, because he could finally trust someone.Relieved, because Eva had not jumped up and run out of the door.Relieved, because Eva had not reacted like his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Cas?", Eva called and knocked on the door of his trailer. But she did not get an answer.

"Cas? Are you there?"

Stupid question. Of course he was there. The blinds were tight, but she saw light in his trailer. From the TV or laptop.

_‚Come on, it's cold out here. What are you doing?‘_

A loud rumble followed and she frowned.

"Are you alright?" She yelled worriedly and knocked again. "Shit cold out here, let me in!"

Eva pushed the latch, but the door was locked.

"Um ... I ... wait ... fuck ... a little moment ... come right away", she heard him call nervously.

That‘s all he needed … Frantically, Cas cleared the last traces, ruffled his hair again, closed the laptop and hurried to the door.

 

He let Eva in, who stared at him from the side with narrowed eyes.

"Hey," he said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm, I'm glad to see you, too," Eva laughed. "Gabe is shooting for KingsofCon and that will take even longer, I was bored and the question is, what did you do?"

"Nothing," he replied shamefaced and let his eyes wander.

"Yes, exactly," she murmured grinning and pointed to his shirt. "Buttoned up the wrong way."

He looked down at himself and fumbled with his shirt.

"Are you hiding something, Mr.****?" She asked curiously with raised eyebrows, looking around in the trailer.

"No," he replied wide-eyed, but Eva knew she had interrupt him with something, just what? That made her really curious.

"Tell me, if I did not know better, I would say you just had sex."

"No. How did you get that?" He asked earnestly and cleared his throat.

"Come on," she replied coolly, standing in front of him. "Dilated pupils, ruffled hair, wrong buttoned shirt, red cheeks ..."

"I ..." he stammered and looked ashamed to the ground.

He knew that it was hard to hide something from Eva.

"We know each other long enough, talk to me," she challenged him and he shook his head.

"I can not."

"Can not you, or do not you want?"

"Both," he replied after a moment's reflection, but it sounded like a question.

"Let's sit down, I can see that something is bothering you, you've been funny for a few days already." Eva dropped onto the couch with a smirk.

"I'm not funny," he answered defiantly and took a deep breath.

"Funny in the sense that I realize that something is wrong," she replied softly, taking his hands in hers and pulling him to the couch. "Come and sit down."

"I can not talk to you about it," he sighed, fiddling with his shirt again, because the buttons seemed to be particularly interesting at the moment.

 

Cas would like to talk to someone and Eve was a person he really liked, but that was way too embarrassing for him.

But he also knew that he had been trapped and Eve would not leave until she knew it.

That meant, either he would come out with it, or he would spontaneously come up with something believable.

"Are you sick?" She asked, nodding to the handkerchiefs box on the table, but Cas shook his head.

"I get something to drink and then you tell me what you did shortly before my appearance," she said determined, got up and went to the refrigerator.

As she walked back, her eyes fell on a tube of lube, standing on the floor next to the couch.

"Well," she laughed and he followed her gaze with his eyes.

"Oh Cas, every one of us watches porn every now and then, no reason to blush."

"I can not talk to you about it, you would not understand it."

"Because I'm a woman?"

Eva had to admit that she was a little hurt.

"No, because ...", he mumbled sheepishly and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Damn, how could he get out of that crap again?

"What? Are they dirty things? Like ... the pizza man?" She giggled. "Or Beat me, tie me up?"

"Yes ... no," he replied, getting up to go up and down nervously.

That he felt quite uncomfortable with this situation, Eva realized, but she just wanted to help him.

_‚God, Cas, if you knew how dirty I am, if you knew Gabe and I have our own playroom!‘_

"Come back," she said encouragingly, drumming on the couch with her flat hand.

"You know that you can trust me and tell me everything, right?"

Reluctantly, he sat down on the couch and avoided looking at her, but nodded.

"Well, and I trust you, so I'll tell you the beginning of a secret, the rest you have to earn."

He turned to her and Eva put her hands on his thighs, took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

Eva had to admit that Cas's eyes made her almost as tingling as her husband's.

 

"I am the right contact person when it comes to sexual fantasies."

"Yes?", He asked timidly and she squeezed his hand, because at that moment he felt like a small child to her.

She slid closer to him and scratched his neck, knowing it would reassure him.

"So, what did you look at?"

Eva did not push him and gave him the time he needed.

He could no longer avoid it and after a minute of dodging, he opened the laptop.

"You look at my favorite porn?" She grinned, raising her eyebrows in astonishment.

"How do you mean?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "It's your turn."

On his laptop, three pages of gay porn were open and Cas sighed, settling back, leaning his head against the wall before he started talking.

"Since the story started with Destiel ... do not get it wrong, I love Dean, but not like that, I love him as a friend and my colleague, not anymore ... he's an handsome man, no question ... you know what I mean, I would not do anything with him ... and he would never ..."

"Come to the point Cas," Eva laughed, because she knew that once he started, he usually talked like a waterfall and you can then pick out the most important things yourself.

"You know about my past, the topic is not unfamilier to me, but since I've been with her, I've never ... you know ... and ... I wonder ... so I'd like to ..." he murmured and Eva nodded knowingly.

"You'd like to have something in your ass again, to put it straight."

"You are pretty direct."

"And you are pretty prudish."

"No I'm not!"

"There are toys."

"I know, I have," he smirked, and now he had her fullest attention.

"Yes? Where is your toy box?" She tried to lure him from the reserve.

"It's about something else," he mumbled, getting up to go back and forth and making Eva mad with it.

"What is it all about?", She asked with a frown and pulled him back onto the couch.

"I want ... well ... I want to ..." he stammered and ran his fingers nervously through his hair, sighing deeply.

 

Oh boy … that evolved into a very difficult birth.

He just felt as a teenager on the first date.

With much patience and empathiness, she finally elicited his little secret from him.

"Hey, I always thought as an actor you can talk freely, you have the heart on your tongue, I know you quite differently, tell me what is on your mind," she said seriously, put her hand on his thigh, looking deep into his eyes.

"I want someone else to do it, I want to be in control and just let myself go, I want to be the woman, if you want to see it that way."

"Hello? Are you saying that women are inactive during sex?" She said with an amused snort.

"You know me badly."

"No, that's not what I meant," he laughed and took a sip of water. "But ..."

He came to a stop again and before he could get up, she held him tight.

"But what?"

"I am in public and I am married. That means, I do not want anyone, not a one-night stand,

just so I can feel it again. It would have to be someone I can trust."

That Cas alluded to domination, Eva had to admit, that did not leave her cold and a little tingling spread in her stomach.

"What about your wife? She seems very open-minded," she said after a few moments.

He put his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"I talked to her about it a long time ago. But she said she does not want that, I ... do not want to go into it," he murmured and Eva nodded understandingly.

"It's ok, you do not have to."

"I am not gay and do not want to be labeled as such."

"I know. Not every man who wants to be fucked is also gay ", she smiled and he laughed relaxed.

"Oh yes? How do you know that, Mrs. Expert?"

"I can not tell you that."

"Can not you, or do not you want to?" He drilled on and she shook her head.

"I … can not."

 

"Hey honey, where are you?" Gabriel asked when Eve took his call.

"Still with Cas, but I'll be right out."

"Ok I'll wait."

"Ok Cas ... since you are a smart guy, you can count one and one together", she winked at him before she went to the door. "Which would be the secret as well."

With big eyes and mouth half open he looked at her, and Eva closed his chin with her thumb.

"Carry on, whereby I have disturbed you, see you."

With a goodbye kiss and a smile, she disappeared out of the door where Gabriel was waiting.

Cas dropped back onto the couch with a relieved sigh.

Relieved, because he could finally trust someone.

Relieved, because Eva had not jumped up and run out of the door.

Relieved, because Eva had not reacted like his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

"Baby?" Gabriel asked over dinner as she poked distractedly in her fish.

Her thoughts revolved around Cas. She wanted to ‚help‘ him, but how could she explain that to her husband?

"Mrs. ****?" He shouted louder and pounded his fork on the table.

"Yes, Gabe?" She asked, looking startled and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Where are you with your thoughts?"

"Oh ... not so important," she murmured, returning to her food.

"Everything about you is important, tell me," he grinned and sighing, Eva put the cutlery aside.

"I interrupted Cas today when he watched porn."

"You ... saw him naked?" He asked horrified and then burst out laughing. "Oh honey."

"No," she laughed, shaking her head. "It was not like that, he had locked the door and came with a red head and wrong buttoned shirt out to let me in."

"Tell me ... how dirty is he?" He asked with a wink, taking a sip of wine.

"As dirty as you," Eva replied and was glad that she was sitting far enough away, because Gabriel spit out his wine halfway across the table.

"Wow, I would not have expected that, and especially that his wife joined in," he replied raised his eyebrows approvingly.

"She does not, because she does not want that," Eva sighed. "And that puts a strain on him."

"Hm," he murmured, poking around in the food now as well.

Eva could not ask her husband, that would go too far, she knew that he trusted her, but ... it would go too far.

"Did you tell him about us?" He asked after a while of silence.

"No, not directly. Maybe he can sort things out, but no," she replied. "Would it bother you?"

Gabriel thought for a moment, looking at her seriously before shaking his head, grinning.

 

"The little kinky Cas," he laughed as they both lay on the couch in front of the TV.

"You can not let go of the topic," Eva smirked and kissed him on the lips.

 _‚Damn Eva ask him, he can not say more than ‚no‘,‘_ she heard the devil on her shoulder.

 _‚No, do not ask him, it may hurt your relationship,‘_ the angel replied.

 _‚I hate it when you you both can not come to an agreement,‘_ Eva sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Honey?" Gabe asked, lifting his head to look her in the eyes.

"Gabriel?"

"I hear your thoughts seething, talk to me."

"I can not."

"You can talk to me about anything, you know that."

"Of course I know that, but I can not ask you that, I do not want ... I ..."

Gabriel gently pushed Eva away from him and both sat up. He lovingly took her hands in his and smiled at her.

"Okay, then I'll tell you the answer to your question. Yes, you may."

The words not yet fully realized she crawled into his lap and looked deep into his eyes.

"I may?" She repeated, raising her eyebrows. "To understand correctly, I am allowed to help Cas with his little unfulfilled fantasy and you are not mad? Is not this something like a side leap?

You give me a free ticket? So what's the catch? Do you want a free ticket? I would not agree, if you were sleeping with another woman."

"Quite a lot of questions," he grinned and took a deep breath. "Yes you may help him with his little fantasy and no, I'm not mad, because he will not sleep with you either ... I hope so, that's why it is no cheating, because we talked about it before. Yes, you get the free ticket and no, I do not want to sleep with anyone else, because none can give me what you give me.

Besides, I trust you. Maybe we'll make him our sex slave later and I have sex with him, but you can watch us."

Her husband surprised her again and again and overwhelmed by his words she fell around his neck.

"How did I deserve you?"

"No seriously, it's alright for me and I know you would not do anything that harms our relationship, and besides, Cas has been weird and unfocused lately, maybe you can change that so we would all be helped."

"Never. I love you, just you, forever you," she whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

"By the way, the fantasy with the sex slaves just made me hot, how about we go upstairs and live out our own fantasies?"

"Oh honey," he moaned in her mouth and they lost their clothes on the way in the bedroom.

Wow, it was going to be so easy, she really had not expected that.

Only Cas did not know his luck yet, but Eve decided to change it the very next day.

 

"Say Cas, do you find me actually attractive?" Eva asked when she saw him standing alone in

front of the set.

"Direct and straightforward. Why do you ask?", He smirked and kissed Eva on the cheek.

"A simple yes or no question. Answer me."

"It's not that easy to answer the question. You are the wife of one of my best friends."

"So?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly and swallowed.

"And you trust me, too, right?"

"Yes, I do," he answered, wiping the imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"That was a simple question."

"Did you have a nice evening yesterday?"

With a the press of a button, she let the coffee machine whirr and winked at him.

"I have thought a lot."

"What about?"

"About you."

"How so?" She laughed, sipping her hot drink.

"About what you said."

Cas scratched his neck in embarrassment, for it made him nervous when Eva only silently

looked at him for a while.

"One last question. Would you like to deepen the topic?"

Now she had done it and Cas really blushed.

But before he could answer, Sam came along.

"Good morning you two. Why are not you still in the mask, Cas?"

"Geez," he muttered in alarm, looking at his watch and making his way, before he absent-mindedly turned around again.

"And to answer the question ... yes, I would like that very much."

The last words were just more whispered and he stumbled into the trailer.

"Do you have any secrets?"

Sam became more curious but Eva waved her hand, shaking her head and heading home.

There she grabbed the laptop and opened the page of her favorite shopping center.

_,Ok'_

A quick click on the Enter-key confirmed her order and the next day, Cas would be the proud owner of a strap-on, lube, and intimate shower.

The experiment could start soon and she was rubbing her hands full of anticipation.

‚You get a package, open it when you’re alone,‘ she wrote to Cas.

‚Ready when you are‘

 

And so it happened that Eva, with somewhat sweaty hands, knocked on his caravan door in the late afternoon.

"Hey," Cas smiled and let her enter.

"Hey," she grinned back and hugged him.

"A glass of wine?"

Thankfully, she accepted the invitation and took a deep breath. Eva was damn nervous and Cas was no different.

"And Gabriel really agrees?" He asked stunned after a few minutes.

"Yes, because he trusts us both," Eva answered seriously and Cas nodded in agreement.

"I still can not believe what we're both going to do."

Nervously, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked her in the eyes.

"You once told me you've never had a one-night stand, and never had sex with someone you

did not feel anything for."

"Maybe it does not stay all at once, and to answer the second question, I would not do that to anyone, I have feelings for you, not primarily sexual, but you are very important to me, you are a part of my life that I do not want to miss anymore. We are attractive to each other, so these are the best conditions and also you will not have sex with me, but vice versa."

"Good arguments, what about kissing, I love kissing," he smirked and she nodded.

Eva had long wondered how far they could go, so that it would be fine for all of the three.

"If we do it, we'll do it right. But you have to think of a safe word.

Do not worry, I will not tie you to the bed and gag you, but you have to trust me that I'll stop if you say so, and I have to trust you to say it when you need it and not do anything what you do not want."

"Good idea."

Cas emptied his glass of wine and took her hands in his.

"One last rule, or rather a request. If you're as loud as Gabriel I'll gag you," she replied gravely, and he shook his head, laughing.

"Of course, nobody needs to know what we are doing here."

 

Cas stood up and put out the lights, lit a few candles, and created a cozy atmosphere.

He had not felt the aflutter feeling in his stomach for years and he felt like he was on his first date. Outwardly, he was always cool and confident, but he missed it. Missed the feeling of being touched. Missed the feeling of the butterflies in his stomach, which he now had with Eva.

He always found her attractive and she had chosen one of his best friends. And that was fine for him.

He was thankful that he was allowed to be her friend. Thankful that he had found someone with whom he could talk about everything, laughing, fooling around, but also crying.

When Gabe lost his memory, it was he to whom Eva came to seek counsel and comfort.

She had become one of the most important persons for him. And vice versa it was the same.

Or when she started the campagne with her bridal dress, it was him she had helped with.

That was worth more to him than anything else, so he was neither jealous nor possessive, but enjoyed the moments when he was allowed to be close to her as a friend.

 

"We should dance, we are both still pretty nervous," he whispered, turning her to the sound of soft music.

"You smell good," she smirked, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Nice and clean for you."

Then he took her face in his hands and they looked each other in the eyes for a long time without speaking a word.

"Thanks for doing that to me," he whispered, their lips touching.

Soft, Cas was so incredibly soft and Eve's heart jumped.

Slowly they moved to the beat of the music and he opened his mouth slightly. Eva closed her eyes and let herself drift.

Oh, the man could kiss. Unlike Gabriel, after whom she was addicted, but very pleasant.

She took the initiative again, it was important to her to keep control.

Slowly she opened his shirt and stroked it over his shoulders and a soft groan escaped him, as she explored his upper body with her fingers.

Cas had muscles all over, unlike her little teddy bear, who was soft everywhere, into which she could snuggle and feel safe and secure.

Eva raised her hands so he could take off her sweater, opened his belt and pulled it out of the loops.

"You like it, do not you?", he giggled and both remembered the movie scene with Dean.

Carefully, she stroked over his baggy pants and opened the button and zipper.

Cas was already hard, and she had not even started yet.

_‚Compliment for me‘_

Their lips found themselves again and they let their tongues dance together.

He hooked his fingers into her waistband, looked at her questioningly and she nodded.

 

After a few moments, both stood in underwear before each other and after a few more moments they were naked.

"There's a group in Facebook that's called ‚Cas's beautiful hipbones‘, and I have to say they're right," she grinned, putting both hands on his sides.

"Only my hipbones?" He laughed nervously. "I need more confirmation!"

"Shall I photograph you as you are now, and set the picture?"

Cas had a well-defined body. Sexy. Damn sexy.

Eva took a deep breath and bit her lip. Maybe her eyes rested on him a little too long, because she jumped a little startled as he grabbed her neck and pulled her close to him.

"May I compliment you? But do not misunderstand."

"You can tell me anything you want," she replied, putting her hands on his butt.

"You're pretty sexy," he whispered in a deep voice, distributing kisses to her neck.

_‚Oh my neck, pretty dangerous territory‘_

"Hmm ...", Eva moaned with pleasure, tilting her head, burying her hands in his hair.

After she caught herself, she pushed him to the bed with a grin and knelt down to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva licked the tip of her tongue flat over his nipple and he groaned, before she twisted it a little between her fingers, not enough to hurt, but to feel a pleasant pain that made him whimper.

She licked over the stiffened nipple again and sucked it.

"You like that, huh?", she grinned and looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck yes", he growled, arching his back.

"My toy box. Help yourself!"

With shaky hands and shy eyes, he pulled out the dark green plastic box under the bed and opened the lid.

Eva was surprised, because he was pretty well equipped.

"I did not think you were so messed up," she grinned, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I did not think so about you."

"Touché," she replied and put some things on the bed. "Ok, what's your favorite, or what do not you like at all?"

"Do whatever you want with me, I'll put myself in your hands."

Well, that was a request that Eva liked.

"All right. What's your Safeword?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"It must be a word that could not easily come over your lips during sex. If you like, use the traffic light system. Green for: I'm fine. Yellow for: Carry on, but slow the pace and red for: Well, stop it. I can not anymore. But then it's over, too."

"Roger that. Then ‚blade‘," he grinned and Eva nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. Turn around, I want to see you on hands and knees, spread your legs!"

"But I do not have to say, ‚yes, Mistress‘, right?" He chuckled and Eva placed small kisses on his asscheeks.

"Say what you want."

 _‚It's getting serious now_ ‘

 

Eva had to admit that she made the picture pretty hot. Cas kneeling before her, ready to to give her his most intimate.

He trusted her and she vowed to make it an unforgettable experience.

Slowly she ran her fingers along his spine and smiled as he shuddered.

Kneading his butt and pulling his cheeks apart and together again and again.

"Relax yourself. I will be as slow and careful as possible, please tell immediately if something hurts or is uncomfortable. I am not in your skin. But you are no longer a virgin.

I want you to clear your mind and stop thinking about anything. Just you and me."

He enjoyed feeling her warm hands on his skin and moved slightly with her movements, closing his eyes, drifting and breathing calmly and evenly.

The click of the tube brought him back to the here and now and made him swallow hard.

He felt her finger making circular movements around his anus and squeezing slightly against it, then making its way into his center and he felt lightning flashes through his body.

"Oh God, yes," he murmured, burying his head in the pillow.

A second finger joined the first and he did not even flinch, but stretched out eagerly.

"Someone has some practice," Eva smiled and patted his ass.

Gradually, she opened him for her and tried everything that came between her fingers.

Again and again she touched his other most intimate places and he thanked her with suppressed sounds that spread in no time in her body.

"Everything Ok?"

He looked over his shoulders and nodded.

Despite the dim light, she saw that his face had turned a darker color.

It was just wonderful and incredibly erotic. A brief shout escaped his throat as she touched his prostate and he squeezed his head deeper into the pillow.

"You can give me a little resonance, I give myself trouble here", Eva laughed and for a few moments his moans had mixed with gasps and he moved with her.

"No, no, I want you to stay calm and not move," she said, removing her fingers.

He mumbled something incomprehensible and she laughed.

"Was that enochian?"

"Please move on," he growled hoarsely.

 

His legs began to shake as she stroked his inner thighs, rolling his testicles gently, buried the vibrator deep inside him.

Cas tried to suppress his sounds, which he did not always succeed.

It just felt too good and his eyes filled with water as he was overwhelmed by these emotions.

He was a little embarrassed, but he could not help himself.

"Turn around, I want to see you!"

It made Eva happy to see him like this. His lips trembling slightly, the red cheeks and the dark, widened eyes that could see into her soul.

Almost devoutly she took a while to look at him until he squirmed under her burning eyes and became restless.

"So sexy," she whispered, biting her lower lip.

For Eva it became more and more difficult not to lose her control, and she had to gather several times to keep an eye on her goal.

She put both hands on his knees, spread his legs more and that sight made her moan aroused.

"Oh god, yes ..." he gasped, closing his eyes as she leaned down to taste it.

She sucked and sipped on his penis, played with her tongue and slid her fingers into his hot, narrow entrance.

Lustfully, he arched her to her and she immediately took out her fingers.

She played this game three more times, until he began to groan,  grabbing her by the hair with a growl.

"Finish it or I die!"

 

His eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling, his body twitching as wave after wave led him far away. With the back of his hand firmly pressed against his mouth and with the other Eva's entangled, he let go of everything that had accumulated in the last few days, months, maybe even years.

"Fuck Cas, if you could see yourself now," she smirked and he gave her a blissful smile, "pretty sexy."

After she had cleaned him and brought him a glass of water, both took a few minutes rest and Eva lay on his chest.

"That was amazing," he murmured as he stroked her hair and stared blissfully at the ceiling.

For years it was the most beautiful sexual experience he was allowed to undergo.

With his friend. He was sure that no man would have made it.

He swallowed the rising tears and grunted happily as Eva stroked his nipples.

"Do not fall asleep, we are not finished yet."

"No?" He asked in surprise, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Did not you open your package?"

 

At that thought of this, his cock came to life again.

"Ok my dear, how would you like it?"

"Looks hot", he whispered as Eva fastened the strap-on.

Eva had decided on a simple, without an extra dildo. For the simple reason, that she thought she was more in control of herself and she wanted to save herself for her husband.

It was not the goal that she had an orgasm, but it was all about Cas.

"I want to look you in the eyes," he said a bit sheepishly and she nodded.

Then she folded the sheets together and slid them under his butt.

"Comfy?"

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her towards him and gave her a deep kiss, which made her nerves vibrate.

His head sank deep into the pillow and he moaned softly as she kissed his neck down.

"Ready?" She asked quietly, looking deep into his eyes. "Knees to the chest, as it is most comfortable for you."

Eva slipped between his legs, put on the tip and he tensed automatically.

"Relax Cas, let me in, breathe deeply and calmly, look at me, open your eyes."

He drew in a sharp breath and she squeezed his hand.

Bit by bit, she slid slowly into him, but as he moaned in pain, she immediately withdrew.

She thought back to the first time with Gabriel.

For him, it did not work right away in this position.

"Do you want to turn around, from experience I can say that it is easier."

He did not know why he could not relax, but he also did not want to turn around and it was a bit embarrassing for him, because Eva made so much effort.

 

"Ok, wait a minute, I have something," she smirked and got up to rummage in her bag.

She had recently read about it on the Internet and thought it was a good idea.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frowning, as he saw the plastic syringe in her hand, to which a short tube was attached.

"I'll inject you lube, do not worry, it might be a bit cold, but it'll be more enjoyable, I promise."

This time it was not a painful moan that she heard and that made her grin.

And his limp penis again showed great interest and straighten up slowly.

"How does it feel?"

"Very pleasant, almost like an enema, I had already forgotten this feeling.

Oh baby, that's awesome," he whispered with a glazed look and squeezed her hand.

"You have experience with it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Earlier, yes. Not done for a long time," he groaned and she nodded.

"Keep it inside, otherwise it’s for nothing," she laughed as the liquid ran down his thighs.

"Yeah, sorry." 

"Everything ok?"

It was not the first time for Cas, and he thought he was well-versed in making stuff disappear.

But this was different. He had no control over it and admitted that the artificial penis was not very small either.

Reflexively he stopped breathing but nodded as Eva asked him again, if everything was alright.

He had no pain, just a tremendous pressure.

But Eva did it so slowly, with a lot of patience and an incredible feeling, that he quickly relaxed and began to enjoy.

_‚So deep ... oh God, so deep‘_

"Okay, please move."

Happiness hormones overwhelmed him in a matter of seconds and he was so hot that he had the feeling of burning. His heart was racing and he closed his eyes for a moment.

Then, another flash when she hit his prostate and he saw stars for a moment, moving restlessly to get more.

"Stay still, I do not want to hurt you," she grinned and he shook his head.

"Do not you, oh God ... unbelievable," he moaned, leaning on his forearms to watch her slowly slip in and out.

"Speed Baby", he smirked and laid back relaxed.

The next few minutes, Eva did her utmost to give him a wonderful orgasm. She leaned on his lower legs and gently but surely penetrated him and slipped his hand away as he gripped his little friend.

"You will only come by my cock alone!"

 

From afar, he heard her words and was trapped in the fog of pleasure that drove him ever further to the abyss.

"Can ... I ... fuck ..."

One last time, he looked at her with dark eyes, before closing them, pushing his body deep into the mattress, arching up and cushioning his scream with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, that's right, that's it, let yourself fall, I have you, give me everything."

 

Breathless, she withdrew slowly, dropped into the mattress next to Cas.

"Wow," he mumbled, grinning from ear to ear.

"You’re welcome," she smiled with a kiss on his cheek.

"Please stay a moment," he whispered, holding out his hand as she dressed herself.

She snuggled up close to Cas again and enjoyed his fingers gliding gently through her hair and she was happy that it was a very nice experience for both.

"Thanks, that was amazingly horny."

"Thanks for letting you knock out this way," she smiled as she stroked his sweaty hair.

 

"And drink enough," she shouted before closing the door to make her way home.

"Hey Gabe," Eva greeted her husband, who immediately jumped up and took her in a tight hug.

"Yeah I know, I smell weird, come take a shower with me."

"Are you ...?" He asked cautiously as he lathered her arm.

"No", she replied and kissed him tenderly and the next words she whispered in his ear.

"And I'm damned hot for you."

It was a relief for him that she had no orgasm and his cock woke delighted to live with these words and the gentle caresses of his wife.

 

In the next part ...

Eva could not believe what Gabriel and Cas had come up with


End file.
